


Fossilized

by RocketOwl



Series: Into the Forests [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketOwl/pseuds/RocketOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tradition and history go hand in hand. In hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fossilized

**Author's Note:**

> prompt drabble. what's up with the bog kings staff?

 “What's that gem, anyway? It doesn't look like a topaz.”

 

The Bog King looked up from his scroll to look at the fairy that lounged across his legs, both of them reclined in his throne. She pointed past him and he turned, catching sight of his staff. The stone in question was casting a golden shadow across her thigh, and it moved to her face when he lifted it closer to show her.

 

“It's amber, actually.”

 

“Amber?”

 

“Aye. The blood of a tree, turned to stone.” He tapped it lightly with a long finger. “Crystallized with age. There's not much of it around the Dark Forest.”

 

She tilted her head curiously, reaching out to turn the staff this way and that so the light could refract through the imperfections present inside the fossil. “Is there a reason it's in your staff, in particular? I'dve thought gold or something would be more suitable for a king.”

 

He snorted and poked her nose, knowing she was probably thinking of her father and that oafs silly golden inlaid armor. “D'ye really think I would wave gold around to assert my power?” When she gave him a sheepish grin he couldn't help but smile in return. “Nah. No gold. This bit of amber has belonged to tha Dark throne for centuries. Our legends tell us that the first king of this world, the one who gathered up the people an' created our first borders, before even the primroses first bloomed, found this bit of amber in the center. A piece of history, older even than the great oaks living today.”

 

The fairy's wings shuffled a little as she sat up, resting an elbow on the arm of the throne and putting her chin in her hand as she listened. “Damn. And he kept it, then?”

 

“Aye. As a symbol for the history he was makin'. A symbol of the heritage he would leave to the future kings and queens of this realm. He placed it within this staff and ruled with it until the day he died, and it passed to another.”

 

His love went quiet as she thought about that, her eyes flicking over his staff, then to his face. A moment later she smiled.

 

“It has a lot of meaning for you.” He nodded, and her smile widened. “Good. Symbols always should.”


End file.
